


The Forbidden Truth

by Dorepa



Series: Cover art for stories yet to be written [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea came out looking at some books on my favorite sites. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Truth

[](http://s337.photobucket.com/user/kikaPics/media/Sherlock/TheForbiddenTruthbase4_zpsfe104b89.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment is welcome! Let me know if you use it! :)


End file.
